


Волчья сыть

by Ruata



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruata/pseuds/Ruata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приехав в Токио, Хорохоро сразу же встретил Хао</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волчья сыть

**Author's Note:**

> Полное имя Хорохоро значит «волк».  
> Много сердец моим замечательным бетам - Hana~, Я - японский иероглиф, Рикки Хирикикки ❤

На трибунах стояло гробовое молчание, но Хоро своим новым чутьём мог различить лихорадочный стук сердец и кислый запах пота. Запах испуга, страха, отвращения. Запах крови.

Перед Хоро, словно сломанные куклы, лежали тела противников, и песок под ними быстро темнел. Хоро сглотнул вязкую слюну, практически ощущая их кровь у себя во рту, на языке. С каждым боем его связь с хранителем становилась всё теснее и теснее, будто бы они сливались в единое целое. Сейчас они уже были не человек и дух, не шаман и его хранитель, а почти одно существо. Неожиданный крик оглушил его – но это всего лишь судья огласил результаты битвы,– и Хоро, придя в себя, сумел наконец оторвать взгляд от трупов. Его хранитель недовольно зарычал, но тоже послушно отвернулся. Хоро знал, чего хочет дух – вонзить свои клыки в их глотки и набить брюхо мясом. Но мертвому это сделать нелегко.

Хоро нужно было побыть одному, развеять туман в голове и избавиться от этого кислого привкуса во рту. Побыть вдали от людей с их терпким запахом и бьющимися сердцами.

Отыскав глазами Хао на трибуне, Хоро вопросительно поднял брови и получил в ответ лёгкий кивок. Как всегда, Хао всё понял без слов. И Хоро, резко повернувшись к трибунам спиной, направился в лес, где можно было забыться.

На облюбованном Хоро местечке никого не было, и он утомлённо сел на землю, привалившись спиной к старому дереву.

Здесь можно было наконец вдохнуть полной грудью. Лёгкий ветерок обдувал лицо, принося с собой успокоение и прохладу. В нём в кои-то веки не было удушливой вони из селения участников, а лишь запах влажной земли и свежей листвы. Скоро, совсем скоро воздух будет чист, и всё будет, как раньше – до того, как на месте поля с кувшинками решили построить дамбу, и его народ потерял свой дом. Чужаки только брали, ничего не отдавая взамен. В своих городах они забыли о природе, не видели и не хотели видеть, что приносят одно лишь разрушение.

Хао раскрыл ему глаза, заставил признать то, что Хоро давно знал, но в чём боялся признаться даже себе: люди – лишние в этом мире. Тогда, на берегу Матакавы, Хоро пошёл за спокойной уверенностью и ощущением безграничной силы, и только сейчас он начал осознавать, что дело не только в этом...

Волк лежал рядом, положив морду на лапы, и Хоро в очередной раз поборол желание провести ладонью по загривку, зарыться пальцами в жёсткий мех. Иногда Хоро вообще хотелось почесать его между ушей, но волк бы не позволил. Столько скрытой силы и мощи, и вся принадлежала только ему. Будто услышав его мысли, зверь приподнял морду и, насторожив уши, оскалился. Теперь и Хоро почувствовал: кто-то посмел нарушить его уединение. Запах человека бил в нос, заставляя морщиться. В воздухе разливались отчаяние, боль и ярость, столько ярости, что у Хоро не осталось никаких сомнений по поводу намерений незваного гостя. Не в первый раз уже приятели проигравших пытались отомстить ему, и Хоро каждый раз показывал, что слабаки недостойны участия в турнире. Но сейчас это все было чертовски не вовремя.

Хоро дёрнул головой и принюхался – запах был странным. От чужака не воняло, а неуловимо пахло... маками? «Маковый мальчик», – окрестил его про себя Хоро, криво усмехнувшись, когда из-за деревьев вышел парень с зелёными волосами и в одежде Х-судей. Хао раньше не разрешал ему тратить на них время и силы – говорил, что дело до них дойдет позже. Но раз уж один из судей сам пришёл к нему...

Волк зарычал и вскочил на лапы, и Хоро медленно поднялся с земли вслед. Раз уж этот придурок ищет смерти, то он её получит. И Хоро не может ручаться, что она будет такой же лёгкой и быстрой, как у его друзей.

Судья был довольно быстр, но им он и в подметки не годился. Волк бросился вперёд, перехватывая духа, а сам Хоро сцепился с шаманом. Они покатились по земле, и Хоро ухмыльнулся, подминая противника под себя. У того зачастил пульс, запах отчаяния стал таким сильным, что у Хоро закружилась голова. Он больше не может сдерживаться, ему нужно попробовать... попробовать это всё на вкус.

Хоро утробно зарычал, вгрызаясь своими (своими ли?) острыми зубами в открытое горло. В ответ раздался громкий вскрик, который вскоре сменился бульканьем-хрипом. Этот звук музыкой отдался в ушах: он так давно не слышал его, так давно не чувствовал под собой добычи... так проголодался. Хоро рвал зубами горячую плоть и пытался проглотить куски, почти не жуя. Желудок подводило от голода и запаха крови, ему казалось, что он никогда не будет сыт, никогда не сможет оторваться. Он будто потерял себя и уже не понимал даже, кто он, а только, давясь, жевал жёсткое мясо. Голод не унимался – наоборот, становился всё сильнее и сильнее, и от этого нестерпимого ощущения хотелось завыть. Голова кружилась, а перед глазами мелькали образы-воспоминания того, что было, или того, что могло быть. С каждым кусочком плоти он заталкивал всё глубже воспоминания о том, как погибла Дамуко, как люди разрушили то, что было ему дорого. Он зарылся лицом в рану на животе, уцепился зубами за кишку и потянул. Он не хотел вспоминать вновь о том, как его предала Короро, когда он наконец нашёл свой путь и пошёл за Хао. Хоро в ярости запустил лапы во внутренности трупа и потянул, мысленно оказавшись вновь в том дне, когда Короро перестала ему подчиняться, не желая выполнять приказ Хао, не желая убивать. Тогда Хао снисходительно улыбнулся и спросил, как же Хоро сможет помочь очистить планету, если не в состоянии справиться даже со своим хранителем. Это прозвучало как вызов, который Хоро был готов принять. А к вечеру он заметил, что Короро исчезла.

Он низко зарычал, вновь вгрызаясь зубами в плоть, стараясь отвлечься, но картинки возвращались, тёмные, опасные. Больше он не видел никого знакомого, а одни лишь чёрные силуэты вокруг, да редкие всполохи зелёного. Он разжёвывал особенно жёсткий кусок, а перед глазами проносились лица охотников, мелькающие стволы деревьев... Он помнил, как лапы впервые подвели его, как бок обожгло болью. Запах крови забивал всё вокруг, она вытекала из раны, впитывалась в шерсть и оставляла тёмный след на обледенелой земле.  
Кровь – это жизнь. Он опустил голову в зияющую рану на шее и начал лакать . Кровь была горячей, терпкой, он пил и пил, и всё никак не мог напиться. Кровь была похожа на Вожака, на огонь, который стекал с кончиков его пальцев, даря надежду на мщение.  
Хоро опустил пальцы в рану, а затем провел ими по лицу, оставляя липкие дорожки. Кровь была такой же горячей, как руки Хао, когда тот прикасался к нему. Этот жар не опалял, но и не мог растопить лед, сковавший сердце Хоро. И всё же он приносил странное успокоение и заставлял Хоро почувствовать себя живым, как никогда раньше.

Когда-то вся кровь вытекла из него в зимнем лесу под холодным светом луны. Теперь же она наполнила его вены вновь, напитала силой.

Хоро оторвался от растерзанного трупа и нетвёрдо поднялся с четверенек на ноги. Сперва ему показалось, будто он разучился ходить, ведь гораздо удобнее опуститься на все четыре лапы и бежать совсем как раньше. Но Вожак... нет, Хао бы такого не оценил. Поэтому, пошатываясь, Хоро побрел на запах того, кто сводил его сейчас с ума. На запах жизни.

***

— Волчонок, а ну-ка, посмотри сюда, – негромко приказал Хао, поднимая голову Хоро за подбородок. На его лице уже начинала запекаться кровь, синие глаза с вертикальными зрачками светились преданностью.

Хоро стоило подумать дважды, выбирая в хранители отражение своей сущности. Даже люди знают о том, что имя отражает судьбу... Зря Хорокеу думал, что сможет с ней бороться.

— И кого же ты так, а? – Хао погладил его по голове, как послушную собаку, и Хоро в ответ громко завыл.


End file.
